Shots!
by BackpackBetsy
Summary: The Stuart trio find themselves rather inebriated one evening and learn a few things. Derek learns he needs to keep his big mouth shut, and Logan learns that he doesn't know everything about his little diva. Implied one-sided!Jogan.


**A/N: **Prompt by vtimeisteatime: "jules is feeling bold from alcohol + flirty with logan who's 'if i didn't know better..' and derek is like 'well he IS bi' and logan _?"

Rated T for language.

All characters belong to the absolutely lovely CP Coulter and her amazing Glee! fanfic, Dalton. The story belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! EVERYBODY!"<p>

Julian was beyond the point of singing and was now screaming the redundant lyrics, jumping and dancing around the room, his bottle of beer in hand. His face was flushed and his eyes were just a little hazy, but then again he had imbibed quite a lot of alcohol.

The room was a good indicator of exactly what had gone on that night. Board games, the pieces left where they were when the boys decided to move on to another game, were on most of the tables and even a few were on the carpet. Empty beer bottles littered the floor. Three forts made of pillows and blankets were set up and three Nerf guns lay discarded, their ammo strewn about the room.

"Jules, for the love of fuck, please stop singing that song!" Logan snarled, his own drink in hand. They had stopped playing music almost an hour ago, a fact Julian had since been avidly protesting by singing every annoying song he knew.

"Well then turn on some good music!" the actor retorted, although in his current state he lacked the capacity to say something particularly witty.

"Hey, hey!" Derek called, looking up from his phone, where he had furiously been typing for a good ten minutes. "What rhymes with 'bakery?' I'm texting this _really_ hot girl and I wanna write her a poem so she'll go out with me."

"Th' fuck're you saying bakery then?" Julian asked, plopping down next to Logan on the couch.

"'Your buns are so tight, they must have been baked in a tiny bakery,'" Derek read, resulting in peals of laughter from Julian and an exasperated groan from Logan.

"D, put the phone down," he commanded. It was a pain, being the most sober person in the group, but it was just the three of them at Derek's Hamptons House. Alone for the weekend, it was a unanimous decision that they should spend their last night completely shit-faced. No one really remembered how they came to this decision, but they were long past the point of contesting it.

"I dunno how you do it, D," Julian slurred, resting his arm on the top of the couch. His fingers just barely grazed Logan's shoulder. "You got, like, a dozen girls all on a string, and here Logan's got, like, no one! And he's better lookin' th'n you!" He laughed and looked around, as if expecting them to get a particularly funny joke he had just told. His hand moved so his arm was now slung around Logan's shoulders. Julian scooted in closer to the blonde, grinning cheekily at him and certainly invading any established person space boundaries.

"S'okay Logan," he crooned. "We got each other. We make a really good lookin' couple, y'know that? I mean, 'cause you're like, _gorgeous_, and I'm, like…gorgeous!" Julian's hand moved to stroke the underside of Logan's chin as the actor began humming an unrecognizable tune.

Logan swatted Julian's hand away, eying the brunette suspiciously.

"Seriously Jules, are you coming onto me or something?" he snapped. "Because you're being about as subtle as a neon sign right now."

Julian laughed, tossing his head back. When his laughter died down, the actor didn't straighten up, and one look at him informed Logan that he had fallen asleep. Typical Julian: drink 'til he drops.

"You guys are fucking nuts when you drink, you know that?" Logan grumbled to Derek. "The both of you will hit on anything with a pulse." Logan shot a glare at the dozing actor. "Like really, what the hell was that?"

"Well, it's not _that_ surprising," Derek replied with a shrug, not looking up from his phone. "Dude totally plays for both teams."

Logan stared at his friend, then shook his head.

"You're _wasted_," he said with a snort. "If Jules is bi, them I'm straight as an arrow."

"Yeah, well in that case I've got some girls who would love to get your number," Derek quipped, adding triumphantly, "Jules totally told me…" His voice trailed off, and it seemed that even through the fuzzy edge of alcohol his brain still was sending him enough signals for him to know to shut his mouth. Plus he didn't like the way Logan was staring at him. He coughed and shrugged, staring back at his phone.

"Whatever, man, what rhymes with fudge?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"As in, 'I wanna see you covered in nothing but fudge?'" Logan replied. Derek's head shot up.

"Dude, Lo, are you a mind reader?" he asked incredulously. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I just know you too well," he said. He cast a look down at Julian.

_Him on the other hand…_

Not surprisingly, the trio awoke the next morning with massive headaches. Julian lay on the sofa where he fell asleep and was now lamenting all of the world's cruelties.

"Why is the sun so _bright_?" he groaned, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the penetrating light.

"Because you drank enough to sustain a frat party last night, that's why," Logan grumbled from the floor, where he had eventually passed out.

"I remember nothing," Julian said simply, as if this alleviated him from all responsibility. Logan sat up slightly.

"Nothing?" he questioned. Logan certainly remembered enough.

"Dude, Lo, it goes fuzzy after the third time we tried to play Candy Land, okay?" Julian said. He turned his head slightly towards the singer, his face still hidden by his arm. "Is there anything in particular I should be remembering?"

Logan lay back down, closing his eyes.

"No," he answered. "I guess not."


End file.
